A Brand New World
by TheHazard72
Summary: (A/U) Caitlin and Barry both lost everything that they held dear and now find themselves in a new world, how will they and their friends cope? Will they ever return? (SnowBarry). Now with the help of familiar faces, they'll learn to adapt and accept their destiny and new responsabilities.


The Flash: A Different World

Hello dear reader, i know that this story used to belong to someone else, but I have spoken with the mastermind behind this plot and he has agreed to let me continue his story.

So with his permission, I´m gonna try to carry on with this plot and see how this turns out. Original author of first two chapters : AmbitiouStories.

* * *

Chapter 3: Adapting to change

Caitlin with puffy eyes from crying, had asked Barry to go to their new apartment and try to get settled in. She missed Cisco and let out a tear when she thought of how this would destroy her best friend and how it would have repercussions.

Barry smiled to her and told her that they would be alright. Both leaned in for a comforting hug as they started to walk out of the elevator and slowly walk away from the place that had brought them so much pain and misery.

"Barry would you hold my hand ´til we get to our new house?" Barry nodded and intertwined fingers and laced his hand with hers, this cheered up Caitlin a bit, knowing that he was there to watch over and soothe her, just like she would do the same for him

They both kept walking hand in hand getting weird looks from the local people as well as the police that was guarding some museum and a monument.

The pair of friends came closer to the statue and in it read: Dedicated to CC´s hero Flash

Amongst the crowd were whispering mostly about their unexpected arrival and disdain of the locals not knowing them or coming up with conclusions that their doppelgangers where having an affair between one another. After having enough of their hurtful whispering, turned left and restored their walk route, both started to talk about how they were doing this whole living together ordeal.

Caitlin was the first to speak. "You can take the bed if you want; I won't really be sleeping much, after I just lost Ronnie again"

Barry heard the muffled cries in her voice and tried to make her laugh "I know that Caitlin and I'm sorry but at least look on the bright side, you always told me that you wanted to have a normal life, maybe if we play our cards right, this dimensional rift problem could be the closest thing we'll have; besides you and I have a way of cleaning the house way faster than before" Barry pointed at himself, grinning slightly.

Caitlin smiled and let out a giggle at his words. "You're right Barry, but let's not deal with that now, how about we get some pizzas and large sodas?" Barry tilted his head in agreement, picked Caitlin up bridal style and dashed away to the nearest pizza palace.

* * *

 **At the pizza place**

The cashier saw them come near her and she got up with a smile on her face. "Would you like your usual rig Mr. Allen?".

Both Barry and Caitlin baffled by her decided to take her offer and followed her excitedly. "So glad that we decided to take it, I'm done living by the rules" Caitlin stated, Barry approved of her choice.

Several hours later and many pizzas eaten by Caitlin's favorite speedster thought that it was time to head back to the apartment, just as they were getting ready to leave the building, they saw their doppelgangers enter, heading straight at them, then in a blink of an eye, both of them were at the front door of their building, discussing who was going to sleep where.

"I'll take the couch, I think" Barry quoted his most loved video game character.

"Ok Barry". Caitlin finished and entered the new house for the time being. Setting up the fuse box and switching the power on to spring the light to life and moving the furniture the way Caitlin was happy with, with Barry's help of course.

* * *

 **Back at Earth-1**

"No there has got to be a way to open up a breach to retrieve my two and only best friends" Cisco thought to himself while typing furiously and researching on breaking the limits of the dimensional barrier.

Twelve hours had gone by without any sign of them still alive, but Cisco was not eager to lose hope, much less when he was left to silently and slowly lose his sanity and get obsessed for not being smart nor capable enough.

Iris had first caught this behavior in Cisco a few days back, but to her it looked like he was about to burst, she tried to approach him but he always ignored her and told her to back off in an aggressive and desperate tone. But Cisco would always notice the error in his ways and apologise to Iris, seeking to make things right with his best friend's sister.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Iris, I know you want to help me but I can't get this guilt out of me, I feel how it is consuming me, slowly erasing me" Cisco showed his sad and teary eyes face while earning a hug and pat on the shoulder from Iris, letting him know that he was going to be ok.

Matthew entered the room with Barry's sweatshirt and Caitlin's tablet on him, which made Cisco reminisce on the day they all formally became a team.

He walked up to Cisco and said "I know how hard it is for you to cope, but I'm gonna need your help if I want to fight Zoom and end him once and for all"

"Curious thing is that somehow I lose my speed from time to time, I deduced it was a vibrational frequencies issue but this world's lower than mine so it's that or Zoom found a way to dampen my powers." Iris was intrigued by this mystery man, she knew that this multiverse theory would make a great story for CCPN, but she also found him good looking.

* * *

 **At the cemetery**

"I refuse to bury an empty coffin" Henry stated to Joe, with tears swelling up in his eyes.

Joe understood the pain he was going through, he too felt broken and unease, but his major concern was Henry, he had just recovered Barry then suddenly got snatched away from his arms, from the love towards his son. One that he hadn't been able to share with him for the past 15 years.

Henry stood there speechless, watching a tombstone, his son's tombstone: 'Here lies Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow'.

Ashamed and filled with anger of not being able to tell his co-workers how they died or how no one would know that they saved this city.

* * *

 **Back at Earth-2**

Barry got a call at midnight from Harrison Wells, saying that he found out about their almost disastrous encounter with E-2 Barry and Caitlin, he got scolded, then heard Caitlin discretely call for him.

Caitlin shifted and felt like Ronnie was next to her whispering: 'Bitch, traitor, I wish I hadn't married you'

These words hurt Caitlin's feelings, shifted; screamed; felt weak, so slowly she pronounced each letter of Barry's name.

Barry obliged and joined her in bed to try to make feel at ease, as soon as Caitlin felt his two arms around her waist, she immediately relaxed her muscles and drifted to a peaceful and repairing sleep, with her best friend.

Morning 6 a.m.:

The sun was peeking in throught the slight open curtain, when Caitlin was the first to wake up and notice that she and Barry still had like 45 minutes left until their new career started, she shook Barry's shoulder and playfully punched his chest, waking him up for good while still holding her frame in his arms. Barry woke up groggily, having a nightmare upon hearing the name Zoom, he stretched and groaned before getting up and take a shower, meanwhile Caitlin went down to the storage room to get a few stacked lightweight boxes to start preparing breakfast for herself and Barry.

3 minutes went by and Barry had already changed into his daily attire and taken over breakfast preparation while Caitlin went to shower. Using his speed, Barry had the table set up in a flash, placing the plates and food down for himself and his partner.

A short while after that, both found themselves walking peacefully, with their arms linked, and an umbrella deployed over them. Taking small sips of their coffee as they reached the entrance of STAR Labs.

Secretly he had given it some thought, but he did miss the superhero rush and adrenaline, so earlier that year, he had designed plans and blueprints just in case something like this happened. Although he wasn't a 100 percent sure if Caitlin would agree on this.

* * *

 **STAR Labs**

Harry's POV

Looking over at some boards with complex equations on them, he was taken out of his trance when the alarm at the front door rang, announcing that his new employees had arrived, 5 minutes late.

"You guys know you are late right?" Dr. Wells sighed, knowing that it would be of no use to scold them over this again.

Caitlin just went straight up to him, pretending that he hadn't said a thing, looking not so eager and reporting for duty.

"Well first I'm going to need you both to create fake identities, so you can walk about in this dimension without raising any awareness among the citizens" Wells finished speaking as he headed towards the computer, pressed a few keys then a window popped up with two blank spaces.

After a while, he saw the names that both of his strange visitors had chosen, he congratulated the newly wedded couple. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Garrick"

"Very well Joan I need you to head down to level 52 and report to Eliza for the assistant chemist position that she has available. Now Jay, since you are a speedster, I'm gonna assign you to the product testing facilities on level 56 and Financial Paperwork" Wells thought that he might as well take advantage of his abilities to amp the effectiveness around the place.

* * *

To be continued…

Well while I work on the next update, does anyone know what character was Barry referring to? If you do, let me know in a review.

'Till next time.


End file.
